Christmas in Quantico
by storylover18
Summary: The holly green, the ivy green, the prettiest picture you've ever seen. It's Christmas in Quantico and all the folks are...at Hotch's house!
1. A Holiday Bust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

"…_And in today's weather report, Quantico, Virginia and surrounding regions are under a severe winter storm warning. Currently, 20 centimeters of snow have fallen and another 50 are expected before this storm passes. The National Weather Advisory has issued a state of winter emergency and is asking you to please stay home unless absolutely necessary. All flights have been grounded. For a complete list of delays and cancellations, please go to …"_

Penelope Garcia stood in her kitchen, electric pink mixing bowl in hand. Her microwave beeped and her over was warming. Surrounded by dozens of pots and pans and plates, Garcia was preparing a Christmas feast for herself. She thought it better to cook a nice meal for one than to sit at home, moping that she had no one to spend the holiday with.

*

Derek Morgan sadly carried his packed suitcase back to the bedroom. He had just gotten off the phone with the airport, who had informed him that his flight to O'Hare Airport was cancelled and they would let him know when the next available flight was.

*

David Rossi sat alone at his table for six in a dark apartment with a soggy frozen dinner in front of him. It was a stir-fry. He had saved the turkey and powdered mashed potatoes for Christmas day-tomorrow. His eyes searched the wall of photos in front of him and he wondered how his children were spending the holiday.

*

Emily Prentiss hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at her neatly lit Christmas tree. She had just spoken to her mother who had made plans to fly in for Christmas but was unable to make it due to the snow. Emily had been so excited that her mother had taken the time off to come to her house and now she would be spending Christmas by herself, in the midst of all her favorite holiday decorations.

*

Spencer Reid stood in front of the window of his apartment, watching the snow cascade down and then glanced at his suitcase, which was posed by the front door. He felt bad that he couldn't go and see his mother. The one time he had made plans for a nice, long visit, a major snow storm kept him grounded. He turned to face his undecorated apartment and wondered what he should do to celebrate the holiday.

*

JJ and Will sat in front of their decorated Christmas tree with toddler Henry crawling between the two of them, chasing after a cloth ball. As soon as Henry would reach JJ, she would toss it to Will. Henry would then giggle and turn around to crawl towards Daddy. JJ and Will had no plans with their families and planned to spend Christmas as just the three of them.

*

Aaron Hotchner sat on the edge of his sons' bed and examined the thermometer. He put the thermometer on the small blue table and leaned over to kiss his sons' feverish forehead. He quietly left the little boy's room and went to the living room. He and Jack were going to spend Christmas with Haley's family, who lived about an hour away, but poor Jack had caught a nasty case of the flu and now he and Hotch were staying home, regardless of the snow.

**So here is chapter 1—a teaser, you could call it. I hope you enjoyed! I really really **_**really**_** hope to have this one finished before Christmas, but if you know me…you may know this is unlikely :D Anyways, please review and help yourselves to some nice Christmas candy. **


	2. A Cry for Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

Hotch rolled over in his bed and yawned. He was tired-he hadn't slept very well. He had been listening for Jack and continuously checking on his son. He checked his watch-it was 6:20. He repositioned himself and stared at the ceiling and remembered it was Christmas. It was his and Jack's first Christmas without Haley. Although Hotch knew the holiday would be different for Jack because of that fact, he sure hadn't planned on it being different on account of the flu. His son had come home from preschool with it on Friday and today was Monday and the virus was still going strong. Aaron Hotchner was doing his best to care for his son, but to be honest, his wife had always been the one to take care of the sick one in the family-even himself on the rare occasion. Hotch leaned over and turned on the radio and found out that another ten centimeters of snow had fallen and that more was still expected. Finally, unable to lay there any longer, he got up to go check on his son once more.

Hotch quietly closed the door to his sons room and leaned against the wall outside and closed his eyes. Jack was worse than the night before and nothing he did seemed to work.

"_Haley…" _he thought to himself. _"Why did you have to die? I don't know what to do to help Jack."_

He stayed there for a few minutes longer and then went to the bathroom and began rooting through the children's medicine. Finding nothing that was new, he went to his computer. After feeling completely stupid for typing "How to take care of a sick child" into a search engine, he came up dry once more. He sat back in the kitchen chair and stared into space.

"Daddy?" Jack's voice broke his thoughts. He quickly turned to see his son in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas, holding his teddy bear, standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Hotch asked gently. Jack padded across the kitchen and climbed onto Hotch's lap.

"I don't feel good, Daddy." He leaned his head against Hotch's chest. Hotch stroked his hair and gave him a kiss.

"I know, buddy. I know. Are you hungry?"

Jack shook his head.

"What about something to drink?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Alrighty." Hotch carried his son to the couch and laid him down gently and covered him with a blanket.

"I'll be right back."

Hotch went to the fridge and took out some apple juice and poured it into Jack's cup-a plastic cup that said "FBI". It was nothing special, just a cup that Hotch had brought home one day but Jack had fallen in love with it and used it at every meal, so much so that Hotch had to get a second one so that they were able to wash it after each use.

"Here you go, buddy." Hotch said, handing the cup to Jack.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Jack drank most of the juice and then handed the cup back to Aaron, who set it down on the end table.

"Do you want to open your presents, Jack?" Hotch asked. Jack shook his head.

"No?"

"I wanna go to sleep."

"Okay, you can go back to sleep. Come on. I'll tuck you in."

Hotch leaned over and picked Jack up. Jack's head rested on his shoulder. By the time Hotch got to Jack's bedroom, the boy was sound asleep. Hotch carefully tucked him in and gave him a kiss and then quietly left the room.

After another few minutes of what to do, Hotch picked up his phone.

"JJ? It's Hotch. I, uh, I need some advice."

**Thanks to all those who read the teaser! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review and I hope to update ASAP, seeing as tomorrow is the last day of school :D**


	3. Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"JJ? It's Hotch. I, uh, I need some advice."

"Advice? Did a case come in?" JJ asked.

"Uh, no. It's nothing like that."

"What then?"

"It's about Jack."

"What about Jack? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not. He had the flu and nothing I'm doing seems to make a difference."

"What have you all tried?"

"A number of Children's medicine, a vaporizer, a bath. Nothing works."

"Hmm. It sounds to me that you're doing everything you can. The only other thing I can think of is just let him rest and make sure he drinks enough."

"Thanks, JJ. I'm new at this part of parenting."

"I know and it's okay. You'll learn."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you okay, Hotch?" JJ's voice held the slightest note of concern.

"I'm fine. This is a little rough on both of us-I don't know what to do because Haley always did this sort of thing and Jack wants his mom to 'make it all better'."

"I'm sure it isn't easy. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything, okay?"

"I won't. Thanks, JJ. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hotch."

Hotch hung up the phone and sat on the couch, wondering what to do next.

*

JJ hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Will asked, looking up from Henry.

"Hotch. Jack's sick and he had a question."

"Poor kid. Sick on Christmas."

"I know." JJ took a seat on the couch. "It's hard on both of them, apparently. Haley always took care of Jack and Hotch doesn't know what to do to fill Haley's shoes."

"I bet it isn't easy. Do they have any family around?"

"No. Just the team."

"So why don't we bring them a little more cheer?" Will suggested.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, picking Henry up.

"Why don't we get the team together and pay a Christmas visit?"

JJ thought for a moment and then a smile spread across her face.

"What a great idea, Honey. I doubt anyone else will have gotten a flight out of here anyways."

"Why don't you call them and see what they say?" Will was smiling. JJ nodded and pulled out her phone and found Penelope Garcia's number and hit sent.

"Garcia? It's JJ. We need to get the team together. Hotch needs us."

**Wow…I can't believe it's only 5 days till Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, please, **_**please**_** review! I've gotten tons of "favorites" but next to now reviews! Think of a review as…a Christmas present! And in return, I'll give you some lovely Christmas cookies. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Game Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"Okay." JJ bounded into the room, blonde hair flying. "Everyone's going to be here in about an hour and then we'll take one car to Hotch's apartment. That way he'll be totally surprised."

"Great. Now, what about food?" Will wondered aloud from the floor, where Henry was crawling over his leg.

"Not a problem." JJ sat on the couch. "Garcia is on this cooking craze and has a whole meal basically cooked already, Prentiss has a pie she was saving for her mother, Reid and Rossi are bringing some wine and Morgan didn't have anything in the house but he's going to stop and get a gift for Jack."

"Wow. You really covered all the bases, Babe. What are we bringing?"

"Hmm." JJ looked around the room. "How about the flower arrangement from your mother?"

Will shrugged. "Sure. Just don't tell her that."

JJ smiled. "Deal. Oh! I almost forgot."

JJ got up and went into the bathroom and came out with a basket full of Children's medicines.

"I'll bring these and see if I can do anything for Jack."

"Good idea. We'd better start getting ready. What do we need for Henry?"

JJ and Will got ready and packed all the appropriate things into a bag for Henry and just as they were snapping him into his snowsuit, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Will said, leaving JJ to finish with the other million snaps. Will opened the door to find a half frozen Penelope Garcia, laden down with containers and coolers.

"Let me help you." Will reached out and took the biggest container from Garcia.

"Thanks." She said, stepping into the warm hallway. "Careful-that's the turkey."

Will just looked at her.

"What?" Garcia asked.

"Uh-nothing." Will stopped himself before he said something that probably would insult the eccentric technical analyst.

After another half an hour, the rest of the team was gathered in JJ's home, ready to go.

"Who's driving?" JJ asked.

"I will." Morgan volunteered.

"We're not all going to fit." Prentiss pointed out.

"We'll take our car as well. We need the car seat anyways." JJ pointed out.

"Okay. Fall out, troops!" Rossi commanded the team and they all responded by picking up their bags and marching out to the snow covered cars.

After a treacherous half an hour of driving, the two vehicles finally pulled into the visitor parking of Hotch's apartment. They all fell out, literally, and made their way up the stairs and to the apartment. Reid reached out and knocked.

A moment later Hotch came to the door.

"Surprise!" they call cried out.

Hotch just stared at them, speechless.

**We're getting better with the reviews! You've made this writer quite happy :D So here is another chappie ;) I know they're short but it's all I can be motivated to write at a time right now. I hope to have it almost finished by Christmas…still aiming for that goal. Anyways, please review…the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	5. Our Own Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

Hotch stood in the doorway, facing his team, who were holding up bottles of wine and a raw turkey and an uncooked casserole.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked, confused.

"You sounded a little down on the phone." JJ said. "So we thought maybe we could make the holidays a little more, oh, cheery."

While JJ was talking, everyone had kind of pushed their way past Hotch. Garcia made a beeline for the kitchen and was already pre-heating Hotch's oven. Hotch closed the door.  
"You know you didn't have to do this." He said to JJ, who had put Henry down and was busy un-layering him. She looked up at Hotch and smiled.

"I know. But you would've done the same for me. Besides, with the snow storm, no one can go home to see their families so Will thought maybe we could get together as our own family."

"Thanks, JJ." Hotch said with a rare smile.

"No problem. And don't worry about anything-we have everything under control. Garcia's going to make us a feast."

JJ and Hotch turned to look at Garcia, who was already up to her elbows in flour.

"Now, where's Jack?" JJ asked, handing Henry to Will.

"He's in his room. Come on." Hotch led to the way to Jack's small bedroom. He quietly opened the door. JJ walked quietly over to the dozing boy while Hotch leaned against the door frame.

"Hi, Jack." JJ said quietly.

"Hi." Jack mumbled back.

"How do you feel?" JJ asked. Jack shrugged.

"Only meh?" JJ asked, shrugging her shoulders to match Jack's motion. Jack just nodded.

"Well, you just go back to sleep, okay? I'll try and find something to help you feel better. We can't have you sick on Christmas, now can we?"

Jack shook his head and JJ stood up and covered the little boy with his quilt again. She and Hotch quietly left the room.

"How long has he been like this?" JJ asked.

"Four days."

"When did he last take something?"

"About four hours ago. He can probably have more soon."

"What have you been giving him?"

Hotch went into the bathroom and came out holding a bottle of children's medicine. JJ took it and read the label.

"And it's not working?"

"Not well. All it does is help him sleep better, really."

"Hmm. I brought some stuff with me. Let's take a look and see we can give any of it to Jack."

JJ and Hotch walked back to the living room and JJ got her basket of stuff and brought it to the table. She and Hotch looked through it and decided to try some Children's Liquid Tylenol. Hotch headed towards the bedroom with the bottle and JJ sat on the couch next to Reid, who was holding Henry.

"So how's the little man?" Morgan asked from a chair across the room.

"Jack? He's got a fever."

"Poor kid. Sick on Christmas. Got to be hard." Morgan shook his head out of sympathy.

"I was sick on Christmas once." Prentiss put out. "I had the chicken pox. Not fun."

"Hey Garcia." JJ called, leaning out so she could see around Reid.

"Yeah?"

"You need a hand with anything?"

"Are you good in the kitchen?" Garcia called back.

"She sure is." Will called out before JJ could call back.

"You want to mash the potatoes?"

"Sure." JJ got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

**Here's another chapter! Wow…12 reviews! The numbers are climbing :) Anyways, R&R and I hope to still finish by Christmas…which would mean probably 2 chapters tomorrow. Maybe…no promises! **


	6. So Here's To Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"Dinner!" Garcia called from the kitchen.

Everyone got up and made there way to the three tables placed next to each other, connected by table cloths.

"It's smells great, Baby Girl." Morgan said, setting his wine glass down carefully.

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked from his spot at the table. JJ looked up from the platter she was putting together on the counter.

"He's probably with Jack. I'll go get him."

"Don't worry about it, JJ. I've got it." Rossi placed his wine glass at his place and then made his way down the hallway. He knocked lightly on the door that had a sign on it that read Jack's Room. He cautiously pushed the door open to reveal Hotch on the bed with Jack, reading a Franklin book. A stack of at least a dozen were already on the floor. Jack was nestled into Hotch's arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Supper's ready." Rossi told them. Hotch nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute. Do you want to eat anything, Jack?"

Jack shook his head.

"Not even just a little bit? I bet Ms. Garcia made some applesauce."

"Okay, Daddy." Jack agreed after humming and hawing for a minute.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Hotch stood up and picked up his son, who laid his head on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch followed Rossi down the hallway to the kitchen and dining room. Everyone turned as they entered.

"Jack!" Emily exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, little man." Morgan called out.

"How're you doing, Jack?" JJ asked. Jack just buried his head in Hotch's neck.

"A little shy, are we?" Reid asked. Hotch smiled and nodded.

"You know these people, Jack. Remember? That's Ms. Garcia, and Ms. JJ and Ms. Emily. And over there's Mr. Morgan and that's Mr. David and Mr. Will and…who's that?"

Hotch pointed to Reid. Jack peeked out.

"Mr. Reid." He said.

"That's right. Now, can you sit, please?"

Hotch placed Jack on his chair and took the one beside him. Garcia and JJ brought the last of the food to the table and then took their seats. Everyone sat there for a moment, enjoying the silence. Derek broke it.

"Well, let's eat!"

A small chuckle surrounded the room and soon all that was heard was the clattering of dishes being passed around. Hotch gave Jack some applesauce and some carrots, which Jack readily ate.

"I guess you were pretty hungry, Jack." Emily said from across the table. Jack smiled sheepishly and nodded. All throughout the meal the team members talked with Jack and with each other. Just as the meal was ending, Jack tugged on Hotch's sleeve.

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

The table fell silent as Hotch laid his hand on his son's flushed cheek.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"Okay."

Hotch picked Jack back up and carried him off to his bedroom. A few moments later, Hotch returned to the table.

"Is his fever back?" JJ asked. Hotch nodded.

"I gave him another dose of medicine. He was almost asleep before I left the room."

"Poor guy. I hope he gets better soon." Rossi said.

"Me too." Hotch took his seat again. "What he really wants is Haley. Mommy always knew how to make it all better."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Well, we're always here for you, Hotch." JJ spoke up.

"I know." Hotch replied.

Morgan raised his wine glass.

"A toast. We're more than just coworkers. We're friends and family. So here's to us. Merry Christmas, everyone."

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years. I, sadly, did not get this done before Christmas, or even close to it! But I had to finish it off somehow…so I'm sorry if this really sucks—I sorta lost the inspiration when the Christmas tree came down. Anyways, please R&R and thanks for reading ****Christmas in Quantico****!**

**~StoryLover18**


End file.
